Sensō ga owatta nochi
by imechan
Summary: Sakura menyeringai seram lalu berlari cepat menghampiri Sasuke. Tinjuan, tendangan, hentakan kaki dan berbagai serangan lainnya terus Sakura lakukan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghindar dengan napas yang tersengal/ FINAL CHAPTER APDET! maaf TELAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Haii.. Lagi-lagi ime bikin fik baru.. Padahal yang lainnya belum pada diupdatee.. Yasudah lah, enjoy this fik :3**

o.o.o.o

All The CHARACTER Of This Story is Belong-ing to **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**, i'm just borrow it.

Warning! : **Semi-Cannon! Typos(maybe), abal, gaje, pasaran, kepanjangan! Dan yang paling penting : Jalan ceritanya ini cuma Khayalan saya!**

Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, little Romance, little Friendship**

Pairs: **SasuSaku, little NaruSaku, also little SasuNaru(friendship)**

**Summary**: Naruto sudah berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Naruto berharap Sasuke dan Sakura dapat bersatu, tetapi ternyata Sakura sudah mengubah perasaannya pada Sasuke.

...

Terpaan angin lembut mengiringi perjalanan Naruto dan Sasuke menuju Konoha. Konoha yang terkenal akan luas daerahnya, terkenal akan kehebatan Shinobinya dan terkenal akan hal yang lainnya kini 'masih' rata dengan tanah. Hanya ada tenda-tenda sebagai tempat tinggal penduduk sementara waktu yang terjejer rapi di sana.

"Sasuke... Di sinilah kita.." gumam Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Ya, di sinilah mereka. Tepat di depan gerbang yang masih kokoh berdiri. Gerbang yang menjadi penghubung desa dan luarnya. Gerbang yang selalu mereka lalui untuk menjalankan misi di luar desa, 'dulu'. Gerbang yang menjadi saksi perjalanan hidup penduduk Konoha, termasuk mereka.

"Naruto, apa aku masih di terima di desa ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ya. Uzumaki Naruto telah berhasil membawa teman ah tidak maksudku **sahabat**nya, Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Naruto bisa mengambil hati Sasuke untuk melupakan dendamnya.

Saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke di medan perang, Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya. Dan dia berhasil meraih hati kecil Sasuke, dengan menyadarkannya tentang pengorbanan dan keinginan Itachi sesungguhnya, yaitu membuat Sasuke—sang adik tersayang, menjadi 'pahlawan' Konoha bukannya 'teroris' dari Konoha.

Kekuatan yang Itachi berikan itu mampu menarik Sasuke keluar dari kegelapan.

Sasuke dan Naruto berdua, bersama bertarung melawan Uchiha Madara yang kala itu sudah mengeluarkan Jubi si ekor sepuluh dengan menggabungkan semua biju. Kyuubi dan Hachibi sudah 'diambil' olehnya. Naruto tidak mati walaupun Kyuubi sudah keluar dari tubuhnya karena Naruto adalah anggota klan Uzumaki. Berbeda dengan Bee.. Dia gugur di medan perang saat Hachibi dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke bertempur mati-matian melawan Uchiha Madara. Pertarungan berlangsung sangat sengit. Madara benar-benar hebat. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh jurus-jurus mematikannya saat bertarung. Naruto dan Sasuke menggabungkan kekuatan mereka. Kekuatan yang mereka gabungkan itu setara dengan kekuatan Rikudo Sennin, karena mereka berdua memang keturunannya.

Dan Pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Sasuke menang walaupun dalam keadaan 'hampir' mati. Perang pun selesai dengan kemenangan di pihak Shinobi.

Kebenaran **selalu** menang melawan kejahatan.

"Tentu saja, Teme! Kau juga pahlawan Konoha! Kau sudah mengalahkan Madara!" seru Naruto sambil merangkul sayang 'sahabat'nya itu sementara yang dirangkul hanya memasang wajah datar.

Walaupun Naruto berkata begitu, Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang bodoh, dia tahu betul bagaimana penduduk desa akan memperlakukannya. Semua sudah berubah, ia bukan lagi seorang Uchiha yang dielu-elukan, dipuja dan dipuji. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang hanya menjadi cibiran dan bahan hinaan penduduk setempat karena **pernah** mengkhinati desa dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Tapi toh, Sasuke juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin satu hal, yaitu kehangatan dari orang-orang yang **dulu** 'berharga' baginya. Dan sampai saat inipun masih berharga untuknya.

.

...

.

"Itu Naruto! Dan juga... Uchiha Sasuke...?" para Shinobi yang tadinya ingin berlari dan memeluk Naruto-sang pahlawan, kini terdiam dan menatap sinis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar, dia sudah siap mental diperlakukan seperti ini. Sementara Naruto hanya meliriknya dengan wajah sedih. Ya, Dia sedih karena teman yang berharga baginya diperlakukan begitu.

"Hey kalian ini! Dia yang mengalahkan Uchiha Madara tau! Kalian juga harus berterimakasih padanya!" seru Naruto yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Shinobi-shinobi yang ada dihadapan mereka memundurkan posisinya, mereka sedikit ngeri melihat ekspresi Naruto yang benar-benar marah, "Ja, jadi itu benar?" Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Ma, maafkan kami Uchiha-san!" para Shinobi tadi langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, tanda hormat sekaligus minta maaf kepada Sasuke.

"Tak apa." jawab Sasuke. Dia memang irit bicara.

"Biarkan saja mereka, teme! Ayo kita ke kantor- eh maksudku tenda Tsunade-_baachan_! Shinobi-shinobi yang seangkatan dengan kita sudah berkumpul di sana!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke dengan menarik-narik tangannya dengan kencang, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah dengan mendengus.

.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

.

"Sakura," sapa Ino pada Sakura yang sedang istirahat di bawah pohon yang cukup rimbun. Dia cukup lelah seharian ini mengobati beberapa shinobi yang terluka saat berperang. Untungnya, sekarang perang sudah selesai.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Ino melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya lalu mendesah kesal, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Sakura." ucap Ino lalu menghela napasnya, "Hari ini kita ada perkumpulan di tenda Tsunade-_sama_.. Untuk menyambut..." Ino tidak meneruskan perkataannya, dia hanya menatap nanar pada emerald Sakura.

"... Aku tahu Ino.." Sakura menundukan kepalanya, menatap rerumputan yang saat ini menjadi alas duduknya. Seulas senyum tipis nan miris tergambar di parasnya.

Ino dan Sakura larut dalam diam beberapa saat, sampai pada akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

"Kau senang 'dia' pulang, Ino?"

Ino tersentak, dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya, "Hm.. Hanya sedikit sih.. Sekarang 'kan aku tertarik pada Sai." ungkap Ino tanpa malu-malu.

Sakura terkekeh pelan sementara Ino hanya menatapnya penuh arti.

"... Sedangkan kamu, Sakura? Apa kau **senang**?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Entahlah, Ino..." gumam Sakura lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku merasa **biasa-biasa saja**," sahutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Walaupun lembut, senyuman itu tetap palsu.

Ino sedikit tercekat melihat ekspresi Sakura. Hanya dengan melihat senyuman palsunya, Ino bisa merasakan bagaimana kondisi hati dan pikiran Sakura yang sangat bimbang, dilema dan galau..

"Ayo kita ke tenda Tsunade-_sama_, kita sudah ditunggu, mungkin sih." Ino bangkit dari duduknya lalu melirik Sakura yang masih duduk dengan rapinya.

"Sakura.. Kau ikut atau tidak?"

...

"Gyahahahahahaa! Aku memang hebat, 'kan!" seru Naruto dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangannya. Saat ini dia, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Tenten, Hinata dan juga 'Sasuke' sedang berada di dalam tenda milik Tsunade untuk merayakan 'selamatan kepulangan Sasuke' dengan kecil-kecilan.

"Biasa aja tuh," sahut Kiba sambil menyeruput jus miliknya dengan sedotan.

"Benar," sahut Lee dengan entengnya.

"Ukh," Naruto langsung memasang wajah sebal, sementara yang lain kecuali Sasuke dan Neji serta Shino, langsung tertawa. Ternyata kekonyolan Naruto tidak kunjung hilang.

Sang pemilik tenda a.k.a Tsunade, sedang tidak ada di tempat saat ini, katanya beliau sedang berkeliling desa untuk mengontrol keadaan penduduk setempat. Dia membiarkan para pemuda dan pemudi Konoha itu merayakan 'selamatan' di tenda miliknya asalkan tidak membuat tendanya berantakan.

Sret.

"Loh sudah ngumpul semuanya, ya?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah masuk ke dalam tenda bersama Sakura. Dan semua matapun tealihkan kepada mereka berdua.

...

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Haah.. Di sinilah aku, di tenda milik Tsunade-_sama_ yang cukup besar dibandingkan dengan tenda penduduk lainnya. Naruto bilang dia mengadakan 'selamatan' kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kepulanganku. Padahal aku tidak terlalu suka dengan ini.

Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah, tapi sayangnya rumahku juga sudah rata dengan tanah.

Naruto mulai menceritakan bagaimana kronologis pertempuran kami pada semua orang yang ada di tenda ini. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal ini. Naruto dengan bangga menceritakan kekuatannya, benar-benar congkak, tidak berubah dari dulu..

"Loh, sudah ngumpul semuanya, ya?" terdengar suara perempuan yang mulai asing tetapi masih ku kenali, yaitu suara Yamanaka Ino.

Dan pandanganku secara refleks langsung menuju ke arah pintu tenda, tempat dimana suara itu berasal.

Aku dapat melihat sesosok ah maksudku dua sosok perempuan yang 'dulu' menggilaiku, selalu meneriaki namaku ketika aku melintas di hadapan keduanya, tapi sekarang... Ku rasa tidak lagi..

Onyx ku menatap salah satu dari mereka berdua, perempuan berambut merah muda yang dulunya adalah _teammates_ ku. Perempuan yang paling dekat denganku setelah ibuku. Perempuan yang 'dulu' sering ku lindungi, Perempuan yang paling sering kubuat menangis, Perempuan yang beberapa kali hendak kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri...

Ah... Haruno Sakura..

Apakah dia akan memaafkan ku...?

.

.

O.o.O.o.O.

.

.

**Sakura POV.**

"Sakura.. Kau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Ino yang sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Aku tidak menjawabnya dan tetap memfokuskan pandanganku ke rerumputan hijau dibawahku. Entah kenapa lidahku malas untuk bergerak, sekedar mejawab Ino.

"Sakura!" seru Ino dengan suara yang meninggi. Mungkin dia lumayan sebal karena tidak ku hiraukan.

"Iya, Ino..." gumamku lalu berdiri.

"Ayo!" Ino langsung menyambar tanganku dengan sedikit kasar, mungkin dia benar-benar kesal. Dan kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju tenda Tsunade-_shisou_.

Kaki ku terasa berat untuk melangkah, seakan ada beban berton-ton di atas kakiku..

Ino.. Aku 'belum' ingin bertemu dengannya. Tidakkah kau mengerti...

...

Tak butuh waktu lama, kami pun sampai di depan tenda Tsunade-_shisou_. Aku mengatur napasku sebelum masuk tenda ini.. Pendengaranku dengan jelas menangkap suara teman-teman yang tertawa. Apa yang mereka tertawakan, ya?

Sret.

"Loh sudah ngumpul semuanya, ya?" pertanyaan Ino ini mampu mengalihkan pandangan teman-teman yang sebelumnya sibuk sendiri sekarang menatap kami.

Emeraldku menelusuri seluruh orang yang ada di sana, semuanya sudah lengkap. Berarti memang hanya aku dan Ino saja yang belum datang tadi.

"Sakura-_chan_!" terdengar suara Naruto yang menyerukan namaku. Mataku dengan refleks menuju ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.

Aku melirik Naruto dengan mengembangkan senyuman tipis yang mati-matian aku buat. Dadaku terasa nyut-nyutan dengan kehadiran lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sepertinya lelaki ini sedang menatapku, tapi aku berusaha dengan keras menghindari kontak langsung dengan onyxnya.

Lelaki ini dulu adalah teman setimku, bersama Naruto dan guru Kakashi. Lelaki yang selalu melindungiku dulu, lelaki yang selalu kugilai dulu, lelaki yang ratusan kali sudah membuatku menangis, lelaki yang beberapa kali mencoba membunuhku...

...dengan tangannya sendiri...

Uchiha Sasuke...

...

**Normal POV.**

"Hai," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum, terlihat sedikit memaksa.

"Lihat! Aku bawakan Sasuke-teme!" seru Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke yang langsung mendengus kesal.

Sakura membatu, matanya terlihat nanar. Dialah yang meminta Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sesak melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Wah, kau memang hebat," gumam Sakura dengan senyuman(palsu)nya tanpa sedikit pun melirik Sasuke.

Naruto yang tadinya nyengir, perlahan mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sendu, ia menatap emerald Sakura dengan lekat. Begitu juga yang lainnya kecuali Sasuke-dia tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"Lo, loh? Kenapa menatapku seperti, itu?" tanya Sakura yang masih berdiri. Jujur saja dia merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh berpasang-pasang bola mata.

Semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, karena mereka pikir Sakura pun tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Mereka tahu betul bagaimana Sakura menggilai Sasuke, selalu heboh sendiri kalau ada Sasuke di dekatnya. Dan mereka pun tahu bagaimana sikap Sasuke pada Sakura. Mereka juga mengetahui tentang Sasuke yang beberapa kali 'hampir' membunuh Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri.

Jika kau menjadi Sakura, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

...Hampir dibunuh oleh orang yang sangat kau sukai...

"Sakura.. Ayo duduk dulu.." ucap Ino dengan suara yang lembut, lalu menggiring Sakura mendekat pada teman-temannya yang duduk rapi membentuk lingkaran besar. Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya-duduk- di tengah-tengah Shikamaru dan Sai. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Sedangkan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya maju, lalu duduk di sebelah Sai dan Naruto. Dia tidak memilih duduk di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Entah apa alasannya..

Suasana menjadi canggung mendadak. Tidak ada yang mengangkat suara, semuanya larut dalam diam. Hanya permainan bola mata mereka saja yang saling melirik satu sama lain.

'Pstt! Hey Lee! Menurutmu kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini?' bisik Kiba pada Lee yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

'Entah lah, Kiba-kun. Kurasa sebaiknya kita diam saja,' balas Lee dengan berbisik pula.

"Sakura-San!" teriak seorang shinobi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tenda Tsunade.

"A,ada apa?" Sakura pun bangkit lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Shinobi yang berteriak tadi.

Shinobi tapi mengatur napasnya sebelum mengeluarkan suara,

"Te, temanku terluka parah! Cepat tolong dia!" setelah melontarkan kalimat ini, Shinobi tadi langsung berlari meninggalkan tenda.

"Hey, tunggu!" Sakura pun dengan secepat kilat memasang alas kakinya, "Teman-teman aku pergi dulu," pamitnya lalu berlari menyusul shinobi tadi.

"Sakura-chan.." gumam Naruto setelah kepergian Sakura.

Inilah kehidupan mereka sekarang, sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sehingga waktu mereka untuk berkumpul menjadi minim. Memang **sedikit** sedih rasanya jika mengingat betapa 'santai'nya mereka waktu kecil dulu, andai waktu bisa diputar..

...Mereka ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama...

Tanpa penderitaan...

Dan juga tanpa kesalahpahaman..

"Uchiha Sasuke." panggil Tsunade yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu tenda.

"!" Bepasang-pasang bola mata yang tadinya melirik Sasuke kini beralih ke arah pintu tenda.

Tsunade berjalan pelan menghampiri para shinobi muda yang berkumpul di dalam tendanya ini. Setelah lumayan dekat dengan mereka, Tsunade memposisikan badannya untuk duduk. Tsunade menarik napasnya sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya sementara para Shinobi muda yang ada di sana memasang telinga dan mata mereka baik-baik.

"Sasuke, Karena kau 'pernah' menghianati Konoha, masuk Akatsuki dan juga mengganggu perkumpulan lima Kage, kau harus mendapat hukuman."

"Nenek apa-apaan sih! Dia juga sudah bertarung melawan Madara bersamaku! Kami mengalahkan Madara! Kenapa nenek tidak ada rasa terimakasih sama sekali padanya!" teriak Naruto yang protes.

"Cukup, Naruto." sanggah Sasuke, "Apa hukuman yang anda berikan padaku?"

.

...

.

Tangan Sakura terlihat mengeluarkan cakra berwarna hijau, berfungsi untuk mengobati luka yang ada pada seorang Shinobi-yang sedang terkulai lemas ini. Luka yang dialaminya cukup lebar namun tidak fatal.

Setelah beberapa saat, luka lebar yang menggores perut Shinobi itu pun terlihat menipis. Sakura telah mengobatinya.

"Nah, temanmu sudah tidak apa-apa lagi," Sakura tersenyum sambil melap peluh yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Sakura-san!" seru Shinobi yang memanggil Sakura tadi dengan ujung mata yang berair, lalu mengusapnya sebelum air itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terharu karena temannya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja.

Sakura tersenyum senang lalu berdiri tegak, "Hahaha, iya sama-sama."

"Emm, Sakura-san.." panggil Shinobi itu ragu-ragu, "Yang tadi di dalam tenda itu, Uchiha Sasuke 'kan?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan dari Shinobi yang satu ini membuat Sakura terhenyak. Senyuman yang tadinya menghiasi wajah eloknya kini menipis dan digantikan oleh wajah datar miliknya.

"Iya.." jawab Sakura singkat.

Sakura cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Shinobi itu. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Dah."

Ia tidak ingin ditanyai tentang Sasuke lebih lanjut. Ia bukan lagi teman setim Sasuke seperti dulu, oleh karena itu dia tidak mempunyai hak ataupun kewajiban untuk membicarakan tentang Sasuke.

...Kau berlebihan Sakura..

...

Kaki jenjang milik Sakura terus berjalan dan menelusuri tenda-tenda milik penduduk. Beberapa kali ia harus mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas sapaan dari penduduk-penduduk yang menyerukan namanya.

Haruno Sakura. Seorang medic-nin muda hebat yang menjadi andalan Konoha. Siapa yang tidak mengenal gadis satu ini?

Sakura mati-matian menahan kakinya yang berjalan tanpa menghiraukan perintah otaknya, yang menyuruh kakinya untuk tidak pergi ke sana. Tapi nyatanya hati kecil dan Naluri mengalahkan kekuatan otak cerdasnya.

Dan di sinilah dia. Tepat di depan pintu tenda milik Tsunade, tempat teman-temannya berkumpul sekarang. Sakura tidak langsung memasuki tenda tersebut. Ia mengatur napasnya sebelum masuk, sama seperti yang dilakukannya saat pertama kali masuk tenda ini bersama Ino.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjalani hukuman yang anda berikan," Suara baritone ini menggema di gendang telinga Sakura.

Seketika niat Sakura yang akan memasuki tenda ini menciut. Ia terpaku di depan tenda itu.

"Hu, hukuman...?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura bukanlah seorang gadis bodoh yang tidak mengerti pengertian dari kata 'hukuman'. Dia hanya mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu.

Pasti hukuman yang diberikan Tsunade pada Sasuke sangat berat.. Ada kemungkinan Sasuke dihukum mati... Begitulah pemikiran Sakura..

Tubuh Sakura membatu, bayang-bayang Sasuke yang akan dipancung ataupun ditembak mati terlintas di otaknya. Tangannya bergetar, tubuhnya gemetaran..

Takut...

..sungguh ia takut kalau itu terjadi pada **mantan temannya**..

Sret.

Sakura tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari dalam tenda itu mengangkat pintu tenda yang terbuat dari terpal itu.

Mata Sakura langsung membulat dan dadanya berdegup kencang ketika menyadari siapa yang mengangkat pintu tenda barusan, "Sa, Sasuke-kun.." gagap Sakura.

Beberapa detik Onyx bertemu dengan Emerald.. Hitam bertemu dengan Hijau..

"Hn," Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tenda Tsunade dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di depan tenda.

"Teme! Tunggu sebentar! Loh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto yang tadinya hendak berlari menyusul Sasuke, kini menjeda langkah kakinya ketika menyadari ada Sakura di depannya.

"A, ah.. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Eeeee~? Seharusnya 'kan aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam? Kami menunggumu tadi!" ucap Naruto bertubi-tubi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"E, eh? Aku hanya-"

"Ayo kita berkeliling bertiga!" Naruto langsung menyambar tangan Sakura lalu menyeretnya, tanpa ada niat untuk mendengar perkataan Sakura yang terpotong oleh gerakannya.

"AAA! BAKA NARUTO! JANGAN TARIK-TARIK!" seru Sakura lalu membogem mentah bagian atas kepala Naruto. Sementara yang mendapat bogeman mentah hanya meringis sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat kelakuan mantan teman setimnya ini, tapi di balik wajah datarnya itu tersimpan rasa rindu yang sangat mendalam. Rindu akan kelakuan Naruto dan Sakura yang selalu membuat keributan, seperti dahulu.

.

...

.

Angin yang berhembus pelan dan suara aliran sungai membawa sensasi segar.

Saat ini Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggir sungai dengan damai. Mereka hanya berdua, tanpa ada Sakura yang membuat alasan beribu-ribu macam untuk menolak acara berkeliling ini.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanyut akan segarnya suasana di sini. Mereka menikmatinya dengan memejamkan mata.

"Hey, Sasuke." gumam Naruto dengan pelan pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke tidak merespon Naruto, dia hanya diam lalu membuka matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya ke sungai.

"TEME! KAU DENGAR TIDAK!" seru Naruto yang kesal karena merasa terkacangi.

"Hn, aku dengar." jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Memang inilah sikapnya, selalu hemat bicara.

Naruto langsung mendengus kesal lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak sungai. Matanya tiba-tiba terlihat menerawang.

"Teme... Kau tidak minta maaf pada Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke tertegun walaupun ekspresinya tetap terlihat datar. "Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hmm.. Pura-pura tidak tahu..

Naruto terlihat menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Kau tidak sadar?" tanya Naruto balik. Mereka hanya saling lempar pertanyaan tanpa menjawab.

"Aku sudah sadar, dari dulu."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, merasa sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Sasuke! Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah karena 'hampir' membunuh Sakura-chan! Kau mematahkan hatinya berkali-kali!" seru Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sasuke terdiam, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia pun merasa bersalah tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Minta maaf? Itu hal tabu yang dilakukan seorang Uchiha sepertinya.

"Naruto, itu salahnya sendiri karena sudah menggangguku, dan siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk menyukaiku." jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Pelipis Naruto terlihat berkedut, ia kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke saat ini, "Ah.. Terserah sajalah, aku pergi dulu." Naruto mengambil langkah dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di situ.

Naruto bukannya ingin kabur, ia hanya memenangkan dirinya. Karena apabila dia tetap disana dan meneruskan perdebatannya.. Ia tidak menjamin kalau ia tidak akan memukul wajah Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Perkataan Naruto terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ingatan-ingatannya yang 'hampir' membunuh Sakura terlintas lagi di benaknya.

"Arg! sialan!"

.

...

.

Saat ini di dalam tenda Tsunade hanya ada Sakura, Shizune dan Tsunade-sang pemilik.

"Shisou..." panggil Sakura dengan hati-hati pada Tsunade yang terlihat berkutat dengan berbagai kertas di atas meja kerjanya. Sepertinya kertas itu berisi info-info tentang misi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" sahut Tsunade yang tidak lagi berkutat dengan kertasnya, ia memilih untuk menatap Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Em..." Sakura dengan ragu-ragu mengeluarkan suaranya. _Apa hukuman untuk Sasuke, ayo tanyakan itu, sakura!_ , inner Sakura berteriak di dalam hati.

"Sakura." panggil Tsunade karena Sakura hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Ah! tidak apa-apa. Tidak jadi.." sambung Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

Ah.. Sakura terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawaban Tsunade..

Shizune dan Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar yang terlihat sedikit sendu, "Sakura... Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Tsunade.

Sakura terhenyak. Kenapa dia diberi pertanyaan seperti itu? Untuk apa?

"Ma, maksud shisou apa? Aku tid-"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti, Sakura." potong Shizune.

Dan sekarang Sakura mati kutu, dikeroyok dua orang wanita dalam satu waktu.

"A, aku... Perasaanku... Aku merasa biasa-biasa saja, tidak senang dan juga tidak sedih." jawab Sakura dengan mantap.

Shizune dan Tsunade saling menatap lalu menghela napas mereka, "Sakura, kumohon kali ini jangan **munafik, **aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu."

Sakura terdiam, dadanya dan juga pikirannya berkecamuk hebat, Sakura terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman getir, "Shisou.. Aku memang tidak bisa bohong di hadapanmu," gumam Sakura.

"Sejujurnya limapuluh persen hatiku sangat gembira dan juga senang akan kepulangannya.. Aku ingin menyambutnya, memeluknya lalu mengatakan 'selamat datang' sambil mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.. namun hal itu tidak bisa aku lakukan.." Sakura menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena limapuluh persen dari hatiku pun sudah terlalu sakit, aku terus-terusan menyukainya.. Tetapi ia juga terus-terusan membuatku menangis, membuat dadaku sesak dengan tindakannya.. Dia sudah dua kali lebih ingin membunuhku dengan tangannya sendiri.. Shisou.. Aku bingung.. Aku harus bagaimana.." gumam Sakura tanpa ada air mata setetes pun yang keluar dari kelopak matanya. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Shizune yang mendengar hanya terpaku dengan dada yang sedikit sesak, mendengar ceritanya saja sudah membuat mereka sesak, apalagi Sakura yang mengalaminya.

"Sakura, menangislah jika kau mau.." Tsunade memandang wajah Sakura dengan lembut, bak seorang ibu yang mengasihi anaknya.

Sakura terdiam lalu menyunggingkan senyuman miris, "Andai saja aku bisa, Shisou.. Air mataku tidak bisa keluar,"

.

...

.

Sepuluh hari pun berlalu semenjak Sasuke kembali di Konoha. Para penduduk pun mulai menerima sang Uchiha kembali di desa mereka. Sasuke dan para Shinobi lainnya menjalani hari dengan berpuluh-puluh misi. Apalagi Sasuke, selain menjalankan misi dia harus menjalani hukuman yang diberikan Tsunade padanya.

"Hh..." gumam Sasuke yang sekarang sedang merebahkan diri di dalam tenda miliknya. Tenda ini dipenuhi perabot-perabot sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu.

Hari sudah larut malam, tetapi sang Uchiha tidak juga tidur. Pikirannya mulai menerawang. Flashback tentang masa lalunya bermunculan lagi. Bagaimana cara Itachi menyayanginya. Bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupannya dulu bersama Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi. Bagaimana caranya menjalani hidup setelah keluar dari desa.. Bagaimana penderitaan dan dendamnya yang terus bertambah..

"Arg!" Ringis Sasuke lalu menutupi mata dengan lengannya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurannya lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar tenda. Ia ingin mencari angin. Lumayan sesak juga kalau terus berada di dalam.

...

"Hhh..." lenguh Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati suasana malam yang dingin.

"Siapa itu?" tanya seseorang pada Sakura yang jauh di depannya. Mungkin orang ini mendengar lenguhan Sakura.

Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya, "Ah... Naruto. Ini aku," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, kamu..." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Kenapa tidak tidur, Sakura-chan? Ini sudah larut malam..." gumam Naruto yang menikmati angin malam dengan menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..."

"..." Naruto terdiam sebentar, "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah.." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa renyah, "Kau sendiri..?"

"Aku tidak ngantuk," jawab Naruto lalu tertawa. Tetapi sayangnya Sakura tidak ikut tertawa dan itu menyebabkan Naruto canggung sendiri.

Blue sapphire miliknya menggerling ke arah sepasang emerald. Tampak bermacam-macam perasaan yang sulit diartikan tergambar di sana.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Naruto dengan lembut, "Katakanlah padaku.. Curhat saja.." Naruto seolah mengerti ada sesuatu disudut hati Sakura yang begitu menyesakkan.

Sakura terdiam lalu menatap blue sapphire Naruto dalam-dalam. Saat ini Naruto lah yang paling mengerti hatinya, padahal dulu Sakura selalu menganggap Naruto pengganggu layaknya debu yang tidak berguna.. Tapi sekarang Naruto menjadi seseorang yang berharga baginya.

Sakura segera menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan Naruto yang sedang bertumpu di lutut.

Naruto terdiam, ia juga tidak menampik apa yang Sakura lakukan. Perlahan tangan kekar miliknya mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih menempel di lengan Naruto, "Tidak ada..."

"... Bicaralah Sakura-chan.."

Perlahan Sakura menarik napasnya yang sedikit sesak, "Maafkan aku Naruto.." lirih Sakura. Naruto hanya diam dengan tangan yang masih mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Aku tahu selama ini aku membuatmu menderita gara-gara terlalu bergantung denganmu.. Aku menambah bebanmu menjadi lebih berat... Padahal kau sendiri sudah terlalu banyak memiliki beban... Aku dengan egoisnya memintamu untuk membawa Sasuke-kun pulang..." gumam Sakura dengan suara parau. Naruto tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan tetap mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Ta, tapi... Ketika kau sudah membawanya pulang, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.. Malah aku berpikir kalau Sasuke-kun tidak usah pulang saja.. Aku memang aneh..." lirih Sakura. Tidak ada setetes pun air mata yang keluar dari pelupuknya.

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepala Sakura yang dari tadi menempel di lengannya. Tangan kekar Naruto memangangkat wajah cantik milik Sakura lalu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sakura-chan.. Kau hanya berusaha membohongi diri sendiri..." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya,

"Cobalah untuk bersikap **jujur** pada hatimu.."

Sakura tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Jujur..? Bukankah Sakura tidak pernah berbohong pada hatinya..? Tapi entah kenapa dadanya terasa ngilu.. Seolah hatinya membenarkan perkataan Naruto barusan..

"Lagipula.. Kau bukan beban bagiku.." gumam Naruto yang sudah membalikan tubuhnya, membelakangi Sakura yang masih duduk.

"Aku **sangat** menyayangimu.. Sebagai **sahabat terbaikku**.." Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Pulanglah, Sakura-chan.. Sudah malam.."

.

...

.

Sakura berjalan sempoyongan menelusuri jalan setapak yang menjadi pijakan kakinya ini. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, tempat ini adalah tempat Sakura mencegah Sasuke untuk pergi dari desa dulu.

Keadaan tempat ini sudah berbeda, walaupun bangku tamannya masih ada, tetapi jalanan dan bangunan di sekitarnya sudah hancur.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan bangku taman, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, mencoba meneliti sumber sinar keperakan yang mampu menerangi malam.

"Kenapa berkeliaran di sini malam-malam begini..?"

Sakura yang terkejut lantas membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang tadi sayu karena sedikit mengantuk kini terbuka lebar melihat sesosok lelaki dingin di hadapannya.

"A, a... Karena harus melalui jalan ini kalau- Akh!" Sakura langsung menepuk mulutnya dengan pelan. Dia bingung karena mulutnya secara refleks mengungkapkan kata-kata **itu**.

Perkataan yang sama, yang ia lontarkan empat setengah tahun yang lalu. Mungkin terbawa suasana malam ini, yang benar-benar persis dengan malam itu.

"Ah, maksudku.. Aku-"

"Pulang dan tidur, sana." potong Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauh.

Sakura terdiam lalu tersenyum kecut, "Sama seperti malam itu, ya." gumam Sakura.

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan berdiam diri memasang telinganya baik-baik tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jadi tebayang waktu itu.."

Dalam diam, Sakura dan Sasuke mengenang 'adegan' yang terjadi di tempat itu empat tahun yang lalu.

Bagaimana Sakura yang mati-matian mencegah Sasuke untuk pergi..

Bagaimana dinginnya Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Sakura..

Bagaimana Sakura yang menangis histeris sambil meneriakkan perasaannya..

Bagaimana cara sang Uchiha bungsu berterimakasih sebelum membuat Sakura pingsan..

Dan malam itu.. Menjadi malam dari awal pertempuran..

...

Hening sesaat, Sasuke dan Sakura terpaku dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau masih ingat itu?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke yang berbohong. Dia sangat jelas dapat mengingat kejadian malam itu, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Hm, dulu aku cengeng, sekarang tidak lagi," Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, "Selamat malam. Uchiha-san," pamit Sakura lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

Telinga Sasuke terasa panas saat Sakura tidak memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun'. Dadanya terasa sedikit nyeri. Tapi karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha, Sasuke langsung menepisnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

...

"APPAAA! Misi kecil begitu jangan ditugaskan padaku dong! Tidak level!" seru Naruto dengan suara yang nyaring.

Tsunade langsung mendelik tajam pada Naruto sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Jangan banyak protes!" ucap Tsunade dengan raut wajah marah, "Kau dan Sasuke masih genin! Hanya Sakura yang chunnin, makanya misi yang kalian kerjakan itu tingkat D!" jelas Tsunade dengan sedikit berteriak.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "Tetap saja aku tidak berminat!" serunya lalu berlari keluar dari tenda Tsunade.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" teriak Tsunade yang gemas. "Ah, yasudah kalian saja yang menjalankan misinya."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut, dia masih belum mau berduaan dengan Sasuke,

"A,ah.. Kalau kamu tidak mau menjalankan misi ini, biar aku sendirian saja yang mengerjakannya..." ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menekuk bibirnya sedikit, dia merasa diremehkan, "Biarkan aku ikut serta," gumamnya lalu mengambil kertas tentang info misi.

"Kita berkumpul di depan gerbang jam lima nanti," ucap Sasuke sebelum berjalan keluar tenda.

"Shisou..." panggil Sakura pada Tsunade saat tidak ada lagi Sasuke di sana, "Aku ingin meno-"

"Tidak bisa. Misi ini dijalankan minimal oleh dua orang!" potong Tsunade yang seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam lalu membungkukan tubuhnya, "Baiklah... Aku pulang dulu, Shisou.."

...

**A/N** : **Haloooooooooo lagiii.. fiknya gaje kah? Abal kah? Membosan kah? Jelek kah? Hunyuu...**

**Ide fik ini muncul pas aku nnton video klip Opening Song nya Naruto episode 207 keatas. Video klipnya mantaap bgt x) , tapi sayangnya aku ga tau judulnya -_-**

**Back to this fik..**

**Fik ini padahal oneshoot, tapi karena kepanjangan(sampai 8000 kata lebih) makanya aku potong, biar ga ngebosenin ;). Mungkin ini jadi Twoshoot. SasuSaku nya kurang kan di chappy ini? Malahan muncul NaruSaku tuhh #**ngusepkepala.

**Adakah yang membaca dan menantikan kelanjutan fik iniii?**

**Kalau ada silakan Review X)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Teme... Kau tidak minta maaf pada Sakura-chan?"_

_"Naruto, itu salahnya sendiri karena sudah menggangguku, dan siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk menyukaiku."_

_"...karena limapuluh persen dari hatiku pun sudah terlalu sakit, aku terus-terusan menyukainya.. Tetapi ia juga terus-terusan membuatku menangis, membuat dadaku sesak dengan tindakannya.. Dia sudah dua kali lebih ingin membunuhku dengan tangannya sendiri.. Shisou.. Aku bingung.. Aku harus bagaimana.."_

_"... Bicaralah Sakura-chan.."_

_"...ta, tapi... Ketika kau sudah membawanya pulang, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.. Malah aku berpikir kalau Sasuke-kun tidak usah pulang saja.. Aku memang aneh..."_

.

.

_**...**_

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Warning! : **Semi-**Canon**! Typos(**maybe**), sedikit OOC (**Apalagi Sasuke**) dan kekurangan lainnya (**membosankan, kepanjangan, abal, tidak jelas**).**

Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, little Romance, little Friendship**

Pair: **SasuSaku**

_**...**_

.

.

Jam 5 sore..

Berkali-kali seorang pria berambut raven-yang kita ketahui adalah Sasuke- mendengus kecil. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada gerbang Konoha yang terbuka luas. Angin sepoi-sepoi pun tak henti-hentinya menerbangkan helaian rambutnya di udara, terkadang jubah hitamnya pun terlihat berayun kecil seirama dengan arah angin.

"Uh.. lamanya," gerutunya pelan tanpa mengubah posisinya. Matanya tertutup menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Gomen ne, Uchiha-san. Tadi aku harus mengobati beberapa orang yang terluka sebelum ke sini." terdengar suara Sakura yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya, di onyxnya terpantul sesosok kunoichi cantik berambut soft pink pendek. Wajah Kunoichi itu terlihat datar tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah karena membuat Sasuke membuang waktu agak lama untuk menunggunya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Dia tidak protes, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Toh dia tahu tugas seorang ninja medis adalah mengobati orang banyak. Dan dia tidak berhak marah ataupun mengeluh atas keterlambatan Sakura.

Sebab Sakura yang sekarang bukan lagi Sakura empat tahun yang lalu. Kini ia menjadi seorang ninja medis yang sangat dibutuhkan di desa.

"Ayo," ucap Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke luar gerbang, memunggungi Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit frustasi, dadanya masih terasa bergemuruh tidak jelas ketika berada di dekat Sasuke. Ia sendiri bingung, apakah dadanya itu berdebar-debar ataukah nyut-nyutan... hem.. Atau bahkan kedua-duanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis perasaannya. Ini demi misi. Seorang shinobi harus bersikap profesional.

_A ninja never allows their emotions to get in to the mission. _

Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya mengekori Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depannya.

Misi yang ditugaskan pada Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga herbal di puncak gunung Tertinggi. Tapi tidak semudah kedengarannya, jalan menuju puncak gunung itu sangat berbahaya dan sulit untuk dilewati. Dan kabarnya di daerah itu menjadi markas bandit-bandit jahat yang kuat. Wuw, misi tingkat D.

.

.

Agak jauh dari gerbang, tepatnya di atas atap bangunan yang tinggi nampak seorang Uzumaki Naruto berkutat dengan teropong di depan sepasang bola mata safirnya.

"Sakura-chan.. Kau benar-benar berubah..." gumam Naruto. Ia menurunkan teropong yang sedari tadi menjadi medianya untuk menguntit Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Haa~h.. Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaannya, Naruto." sahut Shizune yang juga turut serta berada di sana.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti! Makanya aku menyusun rencana seperti ini!"

Ah, ternyata Naruto memang sengaja tidak ikut serta dalam misi ini. Ada udang di balik batu...

"Geez... Rencanamu ini terlalu simpel! Kau kira dengan ketiadaanmu dalam misi kali ini Sakura dan Sasuke akan baikan? Teori dari mana itu," protes Tsunade yang juga ada di sana. Kedua tangannya bertolak pinggang, matanya menatap sinis pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka, "Ck, nenek berisik! Dengan ketiadaanku di misi kali ini mereka berdua bisa berbicara dengan bebas dan segera baikan! Lagipula dulu Sakura-chan selalu berharap bisa menjalankan misi berdua dengan Sasuke, supaya dia bisa lebih dekat dengan si teme itu! tentu saja rencanaku ini akan berhasil!" optimis Naruto.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang, "Asumsimu itu nol besar! Kau pikir dengan ketiadaanmu di misi kali ini membuat mereka berinteraksi lebih nyaman? Mana mungkin. Sakura yang sekarang bukan Sakura yang dulu. Dia sudah terlalu sakit hati pada si bungsu Uchiha itu. Tentu saja ia canggung untuk berinteraksi langsung dengan orang yang sudah menyakitinya!"

Naruto terdiam. Benar juga apa yang diucapkan Tsunade, dia tidak berpikir sampai sana. "Tapi! Siapa yang tahu isi hati Sakura-chan sekarang! Nenek tidak usah berargumen macam-macam deh, mungkin saja Sakura-chan akan mengubah hatinya seperti dahulu lagi,"

Tsunade mendengus pasrah. Memang repot berdebat dengan bocah berambut emas ini. Tidak akan ada habisnya, "Ya, sesukamu lah." Naruto langsung nyengir kuda melihat Tsunade yang kalah berdebat dengannya. Dia merasa lebih pintar.

"Eits, kau harus menjalankan misi pula! Enak saja kau bersantai-santai tanpa misi!" Tsunade berujar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, ya, ya.. Asalkan yang tingkat B ke atas tidak masalah."

"TIDAK BISA! Keadaanmu belum pulih sempurna dari pertarunganmu melawan Madara! Cakramu masih sedikit terganggu! Begitupula dengan Sasuke! Makanya kalian hanya menjalankan misi tingkat D!" Jelas Tsunade berserta suaranya yang meninggi, sementara Naruto hanya menunduk lesu.

.

**o.O.o**

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hanya suara derap langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan terdengar di gendang telinga. Tak seorangpun dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang membuka mulut untuk sekedar menggerakkan pita suara.

Sakura mencermati punggung Sasuke yang berjalan jauh lima meter di depannya. Punggung tegap dan lebar itu selalu berjalan di depannya, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Dulu dia sangat menggilai punggung itu, menatap punggungnya saja membuat perasaannya menjadi nyaman, seolah si pemilik punggung selalu melindunginya dari segala mara bahaya yang akan menghampirinya.

Tapi itu dulu…

Seorang anak lelaki yang sangat disukainya dan dianggapnya sebagai pahlawan yang akan selalu melindunginya, kini sudah berubah menjadi sesosok lelaki dingin yang hampir mengambil nyawanya..

DEG!

Sakura meremas jubah di bagian dadanya. Rasa sakit itu menimpa hatinya lagi. Sesosok lelaki yang dia kira akan melindunginya itu malah ingin membunuhnya. Membunuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri…

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang memecah lamunannya. Sakura sendiri malah tidak sadar saat ia menghentikan langkahnya dan meremas jubahnya sambil memejamkan mata, wajahnya frustasi.

"A, ah, tidak apa-apa.. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan," Sakura melangkah cepat ke depan. Ia berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang masih melihat ke arahnya. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Sakura, sehingga dia bisa melihat punggung kecil namun tegap milik gadis itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran sang Uchiha itu saat ini.

'Kumohon, berhentilah terasa sakit!' jerit Sakura di dalam hati seraya memegangi dadanya. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, menahan segala macam gejolak di dadanya.

.

Nampak dua sosok lelaki di balik semak-semak sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah berjalan jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Wah-wah bos.. Ada 'tamu' yang memasuki daerah kita tanpa permisi nih," ucap seorang bandit yang tampak menyeramkan pada seorang lelaki yang agak tua dengan penampilan yang sangat mengerikan. Tindik di sana sini, kepala yang tidak ada rambutnya, mata tajam yang menyeramkan, badan besar dan berotot

Lelaki tua yang sepertinya bos bandit itu menyeringai licik lalu tertawa kencang, "Ayo kita beri mereka pelajaran nanti,"

**o.O.o**

Warna biru di langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga, burung-burung pun terlihat berbondong-bondong terbang menuju rumah mereka. Mataharipun terlihat pergi untuk beristirahat setelah seharian bekerja menyinari bumi. Dan… inilah resikonya kalau pergi menjalankan misi pada sore hari. Padahal mereka baru berjalan selama satu jam. Dan selama satu jam pula tidak ada yang angkat bicara.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya sedangkan Sakura yang berada lima meter di depan Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"wii~w, ada gadis manis nih," tiba-tiba muncullah si bos bandit dengan tujuh orang bawahannya di hadapan sakura. Sepertinya si Bos bandit ini menguasai beberapa jurus ninja, terlihat dari pergerakan cakranya lewat sharingan milik Sasuke.

Sakura menatap sinis pada bos bandit yang barusan menggodanya, "Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Sementara itu, Sasuke terlihat menonaktifkan sharingannya. Pasalnya dia tidak bisa berlama-lama menggunakan sharingan dengan kondisi matanya yang belum pulih sempurna. Apabila dia nekat menggunakan sharingan lama-lama, kebutaanlah yang ia dapat. Sasuke meraih Kusanagi-nya dan membuat kuda-kuda untuk menebas habis para bandit itu apabila berani macam-macam.

"kira-kira mau apa,yaaa…?" Bos bandit itu mendekat pada Sakura lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sakura.

Plak.

Sakura langsung menepis tangan yang akan menyentuh wajahnya itu dengan keras dan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuh wajahku," ucap Sakura dingin, disertai tatapan tajamnya yang sinis.

Bos bandit itu tertawa mengejek lalu pura-pura meringis, "aduduuh.. Tanganku sakit sekali~" ucapnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar mengesalkan sementara anak buahnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pergi dari hadapanku," geram Sakura sambil mengalirkan cakra ke kaki kanannya.

"HAHAHA!" Bos bandit berserta anak buahnya itu langsung tertawa sebelum mengeluarkan berbagai senjata mereka, " Jangan bercanda, ya! Cepat berikan uangmu atau kau dan juga temanmu itu kami kirim ke neraka!"

BUK!

"Waaaa!" para bandit itu langsung berteriak kaget plus histeris ketika tanah yang menjadi pijakan mereka untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba retak karena hentakan dari kaki Sakura.

Sasuke -yang sedang berdiri di dahan pohon- terlihat sedikit kaget. Ini baru pertama kali baginya melihat perkembangan Sakura dari empat tahun yang lalu. Aksi Sasuke untuk menebas habis para bandit itu tertunda, padahal dia sudah melompat. Ckckck..

Para bandit yang kehilangan keseimbangannya itu langsung berdiri, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Sakura dengan berbagai senjata milik mereka. Sakura hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar, tidak ada rasa ketakutan sedikit pun yang terpancar di parasnya. Saat para bandit itu sudah di depannya Sakura menyeringai lalu memulai aksinya untuk menyerang para bandit itu satu persatu.

Gerakan Sakura sangat lincah, kakinya menendang tangannya meninju. Menghindar lalu menyerang lagi. Sampai para bandit termasuk bosnya itu kewalahan menghadapi Sakura. Mereka terkapar lemas dengan wajah yang babak belur.

"Fuu~h," Sakura menarik napasnya pelan lalu menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya, "Cukup mudah.." gumamnya.

"Brengsek..." gerutu salah satu bandit sebelum melemparkan kunai dengan sangat cepat ke arah Sakura yang tengah membelakanginya. Sangking cepatnya Sakura tidak bisa menghindar, bahkan menyadari kunai itu saja tidak.

TRING!

Kunai yang sedetik lagi akan mengenai Sakura itu langsung ditepis oleh Kusanagi milik Sasuke. Karena sebelumnya Sasuke secepat kilat melompat ke depan Sakura dan langsung melindungnya.

"Hn, akhirnya aku beraksi juga,"

Sakura tertegun, di emeraldnya terpantul sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu saat dilindungi oleh sosok itu terlintas lagi di otaknya.

Deg deg! deg deg!

Sakura memegangi dadanya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Wajahnya terasa memanas.

Oh… perasaan apalagi ini?

"Huh, kau hanya memberikanku kesempatan kecil begini untuk beraksi," protes Sasuke lalu memasukan lagi pedang ke dalam sarungnya. Matanya beralih ke arah tumpukan tubuh para bandit yang sudah sekarat semua itu. Dan matanya pun beralih lagi, melirik Sakura yang tengah memegangi dadanya.

'_Kau jadi kuat….' _seutas senyum tipis tergambar di wajah tampannya. Teman setimnya yang dianggapnya paling lemah dan bisanya hanya menangis dan dilindungi kini berubah menjadi sesosok Kunoichi yang hebat dan mampu melindungi diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o.O.o**

**.**

**.**

Beribu bintang bertabur indah, menghiasi langit bersama sang rembulan yang tinggal setengah. Jumlahnya yang begitu banyak membuat langit malam yang gelap menjadi bercahaya kelap-kelip. Mendongakkan kepala dan kita langsung disuguhi kuasa tuhan yang begitu menakjubkan. Apalagi kalau memandanginya langsung dari atas puncak gunung tertinggi ini.

"Indahnyaaaa," Sakura merentangkan tangannya lalu menghirup udara malam yang sedikit dingin, ia pun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, meneliti sumber cahaya keperakan malam ini. Yah, setidaknya dia bisa melupakan rasa sesak di dadanya barang sejenak.

Sasuke pun terlihat menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguhkan tanpa mengeluarkan biaya itu. Wajahnya tetap datar. Onyxnya beralih meneliti landscape dari atas puncak gunung tertinggi ini. Dari atas sini dia dapat melihat gunung-gunung yang berjejer rapi, danau-danau yang permukaan airnya memantulkan cahaya rembulan dan langit malam.

"Ah iya, herbal!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit lalu berlari kecil ke arah sebuah pohon besar, mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga herbal yang tumbuh di bawahnya. Sasuke terlihat melirik Sakura sebentar lalu mendongakan kepalanya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sedikit sayu.

_'Niisan... Kau melihatku dari atas sana? Sekarang aku akan menjadi orang baik lagi, kau senang...?'_

"Misi hampir selesai, tinggal membawa tanaman herbal ini ke Konoha," Sakura berujar pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sasuke. Ditangannya terdapat sekantong plastik penuh tanaman herbal.

Setelah memberi jarak beberapa meter, Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau. Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Sakura, dan setelahnya ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Keduanya menadahkan kepala, kembali menekuni langit malam yang indah. Hening, hanya terdengar suara deru angin malam yang bertiup menusuk tulang belakang. Untungnya Sasuke dan Sakura mengenakan jubah, jadi mereka terhindar dari rasa dingin –sedikit sih-.

Sakura menggerlingkan matanya, menatap Sasuke yang masih menadahkan kepala. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh menimpa dada Sakura. Perasaan itu tetap terasa, walaupun dia sudah mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu kuat-kuat.

Sakura menurunkan pandangannya, melirik tangan kekar milik Sasuke,

"Tangan itu mencekikku.." Sakura begumam dengan sangat pelan, tangan mungilnya memegangi leher jenjang miliknya yang sebagian tertutupi jubah.

Sasuke –yang sepertinya mendengar- memutar matanya, memandangi Sakura-yang masih memegangi lehernya- dengan ekspresi datar. Sedangkan Sakura yang hanya fokus pada tangan Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa si empunya tangan sedang menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura tersentak lalu secepat kilat menurunkan tangannya, "Ah, eng.. maafkan aku, Uchiha-san. Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu barusan? Aku tidak begitu mendengarnya…" ucap Sakura yang sebelumnya gelagapan.

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah emerald Sakura, sementara yang di delik hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ada rasa takut, risih dan marah di delik seperti itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu?"

Oh..

"Memangnya kenapa dengan panggilan seperti itu, Uchiha-san? Bukankah itu namamu?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum hambar.

Sasuke semakin menatap dingin dan tajam ke emerald Sakura. Dia tidak suka. Dia benci dipanggil seperti itu. Terasa seperti orang asing..

…memangnya siapa dia?

Sasuke diam Sakura pun diam. Hanya permainan bola mata yang saling mengintimidasi. Lama-kelamaan emerald Sakura pun menatap dingin pada sepasang onyx Sasuke, "…Kurasa tak bisa…. **lagi**," jawab Sakura -yang memberikan penekanan di kata **lagi**- setelah beberapa saat perang 'diam' dengan Sasuke-.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

"…kenapa apanya?"

"Semenjak aku kembali ke desa, sepertinya kelakuanmu berubah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Dada Sakura terasa sesak mendadak. Pertanyaan macam apa yang diajukan Sasuke ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Sakura inginkan? Bukankah keinginannya selama ini, pulangnya Uchiha Sasuke ke Konoha? Ehm, tapi kenapa saat Sasuke sudah kembali dia malah merasa tidak senang, ah bukan.. tepatnya dia merasa perasaannya tiba-tiba jadi kacau? Ah… perasaan aneh yang menyebalkan.

"Khhh... Aku tidak tahu, jangan tanyakan itu." gumam Sakura sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa sakit ; sementara Sasuke hanya memandanginya dengan wajah datar. Dan kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan di balik ekspresi datarnya itu.

**.**

**o.O.o**

**.**

**...**

Malam semakin larut, mungkin jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Suara nyanyian burung hantu pun seolah menjadi musik pengiring perjalanan Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke desa. Mereka berjalan dengan mata yang sudah sangat mengantuk. Tapi tidak seorang pun dari mereka berdua yang hendak mengeluarkan suara dan berinisiatif untuk beristirahat. Mempertahankan ego dan gengsi masing-masing.

"Tidak ngantuk… tidak ngantuk…" gumam Sakura di dalam hatinya. Menguatkan matanya untuk tetap terjaga, tapi pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Mungkin ia akan jatuh tertidur beberapa saat lagi.

TAKK!

"Kyaaa!" jeritan Sakura yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget lalu langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

Sakura terperangkap di dalam sebuah sangkar besi yang cukup besar. Mungkin gara-gara mengantuk, ia tidak fokus terhadap jalanan -yang memang gelap- dan dengan mudah terperangkap di sana.

"Cih, Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke langsung meraih kusanaginya lalu mengayunkan pedang itu untuk menghancurkan sangkar tersebut.

Bzzzzttttt!

"ARG!"

"Sas-eh, Uchiha-San!" teriak Sakura yang histeris melihat Sasuke sedang terkulai lemas di samping sangkarnya.

Ternyata sangkar itu bisa menghasilkan listrik bertegangan tinggi yang akan menyengat orang yang menyentuh ataupun memukul sangkar itu dari luar. Untungnya, orang yang ada di dalamnya tidak ikut tersengat.

"Ukh, sialan! Melawanku dengan listrik!" gerutu Sasuke kesal. Dan ia pun mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk membuat Chidori, tapi nihil chakranya seolah tersumbat. Bahkan mengaktifkan sharingannya saja tidak bisa.

"A, apa-apaan ini!"

"Hahahahaha, Kau tahu? Kalau sudah tersengat oleh listrik dari sangkar itu, Chakramu akan kacau balau! Sel-sel di dalam tubuhmu tidak akan bisa menghasilkan cakra!" tiba-tiba muncullah si bos bandit yang tadi sore mereka kalahkan. Kalau tadi sore dia hanya dengan tujuh orang anak buahnya, sekarang dia bersama lima puluh enam anak buahnya. Hemm.. sepertinya dia mengadakan acara balas dendam.

"Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Artinya kau tidak bisa menggunakan jurus apapun! Wahahahahaha!" sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu mengambil Kusanaginya dari sarung. Tak masalah baginya walaupun tidak menggunakan jurus ninja melawan mereka, toh mereka hanya bandit-bandit biasa walaupun jumlahnya lumayan banyak.

"Serang dia!" seru bos bandit. Dan dalam seketika para anak buahnya yang berjumlah limapuluhan itu langsung berbondong-bondong menyerang Sasuke. Kemampuan taijutsu bandit-bandit itu lumayan hebat. Dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kewalahan, apalagi para bandit itu juga menggunakan senjata-senjata tajam untuk menyerangnya.

Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya berkali-kali, menjatuhkan para bandit itu satu persatu. Terlihat seperti seorang samurai tampan yang kuat.

"Hehehe, halooo..."

Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya, ternyata si bos bandit sekarang ini sudah ada di samping sangkarnya. Sakura langsung menatap sinis dan tajam ke arahnya. "KAU! Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!" seru Sakura.

Bos bandit terkekeh, "Sebagai hukuman buatmu karena sudah berani mempermalukanku tadi sore, aku akan melakukan sesuatu nanti,"

"Apa maumu hah!" seru Sakura lagi. Dan dengan tangkas ia langsung menendang sangkar besi yang mengurungnya itu dari dalam.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Listrik yang tegangannya lebih besar, menyengat sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara bos bandit yang melihat itu langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sasuke dengan refleks menjeda aksinya dan langsung memutar tubuhnya, "SAKURA!" teriaknya pada Sakura yang berpuluh-puluh meter dari hadapannya. Sakura terlihat meringkuk di dalam sangkar dengan wajah menahan rasa sakit.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya, hendak menuju ke arah Sakura untuk menolong gadis itu, tetapi karena dia tidak fokus ataupun lupa masih dalam keadaan bertarung, ia terkena sayatan pedang salah satu bandit yang masih tersisa.

Sasuke meringis sedikit, "Tunggu sebentar Sakura!" Sasuke pun kembali menghabisi para bandit itu satu persatu.

"Ukh… listrik tadi membuat cakraku kacau balau dan menghisapnya.." gerutu Sakura lalu mengalihkan matanya menatap Sasuke yang masih bertarung dengan berpuluh-puluh bandit itu. Mata Sakura mulai menyipit kesadarannya menipis..

"Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

"Hah...hah..." Napas Sasuke terdengar ngos-ngosan, di sekitarnya 'terdampar' seluruh bandit yang tidak sadarkan diri, "Dan sisanya hanya kau..." ucap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di beberapa puluh meter dari si bos bandit, memandangnya dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

Perlahan ia berjalan semakin mendekati bos bandit yang berpura-pura gemetaran. Semakin Sasuke berjalan mendekat, si bos bandit semakin menyeringai licik.

Sasuke dengan secepat kilat langsung mengayunkan kusanaginya pada si bos bandit. Tapi seketika gerakannya berhenti mendadak karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah berada di dekapan bos bandit, berperan sebagai tameng sekaligus sandera.

"Aa.." rintih Sakura yang sedang dicekik bos bandit dari belakang. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.

Sekarang ia menjadi sandera.

"Cih! Dasar bandit sialan!"

"Hehehehe, ayo serang aku.. Serang akuuuu..." suruh si bos bandit sambil mendekat-dekatkan kunai ke leher Sakura; sedangkan Sakura hanya menutup matanya, pasrah akan semua hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"U, uchiha-san.. Kau pergi saja... Kantong tumbuhan herbalnya aku lempar di dekat sangkar.. Misi harus diselesaikan." gumam Sakura yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Berisik! Kalau masih ingin hidup tutup mulutmu!" seru si bos bandit tepat di depan telinga Sakura, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap si bos tajam-tajam.

Nah, ayo Sasuke.. Apa yang akan kau perbuat? Mengorbankan sandera seperti yang kau lakukan pada Karin? Atau menyelamatkan sandera seperti yang sering kau lakukan dulu?

"Cepat serahkan **temanku**!"

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, emeraldnya memandangi onyx Sasuke sambil mengembangkan senyum miris.. yah, setidaknya dia masih dianggap sebagai seorang teman. Dan, Sasuke berniat menyelamatkannya.

Bos bandit itu semakin menyeringai bak sesosok iblis licik. "Tidak semudah itu, bocah! Nikmatilah permainan jurusku sebagai hadiah untuk kalian yang sudah mengalahkanku tadi sore! Hahahhaha!" Sasuke diam tak berkomentar, matanya tetap menatap tajam si bos bandit.

"…Kuro-shin no jutsu!" bisik bos bandit di telinga sakura, seketika mata Sakura melebar dan pupil matanya terlihat mengecil. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, kepalanya pusing, dadanya sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menguasai kesadarannya.

"Hehehehe, akan ku serahkan!" seru Bandit itu lalu melempar tubuh Sakura ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura yang dilempar asal dan lumayan keras itu.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-ap..." Sasuke terdiam. Sakura nampak berbeda, bola matanya yang berwarna hijau bening, kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat yang sangat gelap.

"Khu..khu...khuu... KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Sakura kencang-kencang pada Sasuke, suaranya terdengar berubah.

_**To be continued..**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N : **Halooo** *greeting tanpa dosa* #plak! **Aduh! Maaf karena chapter ini ngaret bgt apdetnya, masih kena TBC pula ***sujud***, dan mungkin fik ini akan diapdet sekaligus ditamatin dua sampai lima hari ke depan. Dan entah kenapa ceritanya jadi rada abal ==a , pas ngebaca kok saya malu sendiri ya? Bahaha**

BIG THANKS To : **Tsubasi, Pianika cinta, Hye mi-chan, Widyan, Uchiha neni-chan, CheZahana-chan, Just Ana, Shirayuki haruna, Andromeda no Rei, Chiby Maruko-chan, Orari Hinara, Mikaela Williams, Devil'D, 4ntk4-ch4n, Sagarayuki, Eureka.**

Terimaksih banyak sudah membaca ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ehem. ***nyiapin toa*** ASSALAMUALAIKUM! Akhirnya ketemu lagi nih sama Imee di sini, ***greeting tanpa dosa*** #**plak!** #**plak!** #**plak!** , astagfiruloh sakit ***musut pipi***, MAAF sebesar-besarnya kepada semua yang nungguin apdetnya fik iniii ***padahal ga ada*** , di Author's note yang lalu ime bilang dua sampai lima hari lagi apdet kan? Ternyata nggaaaaa huaaaaaa! Yasudah deh, langsung ajee!**

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura-chan.. Kau benar-benar berubah..."<em>

_"...Sakura yang sekarang bukan Sakura yang dulu. Dia sudah terlalu sakit hati pada si bungsu Uchiha itu. Tentu saja ia canggung untuk berinteraksi langsung dengan orang yang sudah menyakitinya!"_

_"Semenjak aku kembali ke desa, sepertinya kelakuanmu berubah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"_

_"Khhh... Aku tidak tahu, jangan tanyakan itu."_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Warning!: **Semi**-Canon! **Typos(**maybe**)**,** OOC (**Apalagi Sasuke**)** **dan kekurangan lainnya (**membosankan, kepanjangan, abal, tidak jelas**)**.

Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, little Romance, little Friendship**

Pair: **SasuSaku**

**...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Khu..khu...khuu... KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Sakura kencang-kencang pada Sasuke, suaranya berubah.

Terdengar lebih berat, parau dan menyeramkan.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya -yang berada di pangkuan Sasuke- lalu menghantam Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Dengan sigap dan mudah Sasuke menghindar, sehingga tinjunya itu hanya mengambang di udara.

Sasuke melompat ke depan sebatang pohon. Memberi jarak dengan gadis yang masih terpengaruh oleh jurus aneh itu. Sasuke mengatur napasnya. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya, mungkin gara-gara sedikit kelelahan? Atau kaget?

Dua pertiga tenaga Sasuke sudah terkuras habis saat melawan bandit-bandit yang sekarang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Dan sekarang harus _man to man_ dengan Sakura.

Hm, andai saja cakranya tidak tersumbat dan juga bukan Sakura yang menjadi lawannya, pasti dengan mudah dia menyelesaikan semua masalah ini.

BRAK!

Selagi Sasuke sedang menghela napasnya, tinjuan maut Sakura kembali beraksi. Untungnya Sasuke masih bisa menghindar sehingga tinjuan maut itu hanya merobohkan pohon yang berada di belakang tubuhnya -tidak merobohkan orangnya-.

Sasuke melompat ke atas dahan pohon yang agak besar, napasnya memburu. Bola matanya memperhatikan pohon besar yang baru saja roboh tadi. Ck mengerikan. Tidak terkhayal olehnya jika tinju itu mengenai wajahnya. Mungkin wajahnya tidak akan berbentuk lagi?

Onyxnya pun menggerling, memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Tak ada yang berubah secara fisik dari gadis satu itu, kecuali warna bola mata.

Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau daun bak batu emerald kini berubah menjadi hitam. Hitam yang begitu pekat dan kelam. Penuh dengan kebencian...

"BAHAHHAHAHA!"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, jubah hitamnya pun ikut berayun. Onyxnya memperhatikan bos bandit yang jauh dari hadapannya sedang tertawa puas. Begitu senangkah melihat orang lain kesusahan?

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" seru Sasuke.

"HUAHAAHA! Ini adalah jurus rahasiaku! Kau kira aku hanya bandit biasa hah! Nama jurusku itu adalah Kuro-shin no jutsu," jelas bos bandit di sela tawanya.

*Kuro= hitam

*shin= hati

Mendengar tawa orang jahat satu ini, telinga Sasuke terasa panas, "Brengsek! Jurus macam apa it-"

BRAK!

Batang pohon yang Sasuke 'hinggapi' ini terbelah. Cicit-cicit burung pun mulai menyeruak, mereka beterbangan menyelamatkan diri dari sangkar mereka yang ikut hancur. Lagi-lagi Sakuralah yang menjadi tersangka. Dia menendang batang pohon itu, berharap Sasuke bisa kehilangan keseimbangan lalu tersungkur di permukaan tanah.

Namun sayang...

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak segegabah itu. Walaupun tenaganya sudah lumayan terkuras, dia masih bisa melompat dari pohon itu lalu memijakan kaki ke atas tanah.

WUSH!

Sakura kembali menyerang Sasuke. Kecepatan Sakura semakin meningkat sedangkan Sasuke sedikit melamban karena faktor kelelahan.

"Sakura! Sadarlah!" seru Sasuke sambil menghindar-hindar dari berbagai serangan Sakura yang agresif terus menyerangnya tanpa lelah. Pita suara gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergetar. Hanya pancaran kebencian yang terbesit di mata hitamnya. Di parasnya tersungging senyum -seringaian- iblis yang membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit... Err.. Miris mungkin?

"Hahahahahaahha! Jurusku itu mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan sisi gelap di hatinya!" teriak bos bandit kesenangan.

"Kalau kau mau menyadarkannya kau harus mengalahkan aku duluu," seru sang bos bandit lagi -tanpa sadar sangking congkaknya-.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya dia tahu bagaimana cara menyadarkan Sakura sekarang. Otak cemerlangnya sudah mengatur rencana.

.

.

Sasuke terus menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan maut Sakura yang menyerangnya tanpa lelah. Kakinya pun terus mundur ke arah sang Bos bandit. Jarak mereka bertiga semakin menipis.

"Ayo mendekatlah," bos Bandit langsung meraih pedangnya. Berniat menusuk Sasuke dari belakang saat Sasuke sudah di depannya.

"Ukh, sial!" Sasuke semakin terdesak, jaraknya dengan bos bandit tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, sedangkan Sakura terus-terusan menyerangnya.

"Khu...khu...mati kau!" teriak Sakura lalu melayangkan bogemannya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

BUAK!

SLASH

.

.

"Ukh.." rintih bos bandit dengan mulut yang mengucurkan darah. Kusanagi Sasuke berhasil menusuknya dari belakang, walaupun tidak dibagian vital.

Ternyata saat tinjuan Sakura tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahnya, Sasuke langsung melompat ke belakang bos bandit -yang sedikit lengah- dan langsung menghunuskan Kusanaginya. Malang nasib si bos, sudah kena tinjuan maut Sakura tertusuk pedang pula.

"Hm.." Sasuke tersenyum kecut, meremehkan bos bandit ini yang ternyata otaknya lumayan cetek.

"Kau sudah kalah.. Dan Sakura akan segera sadar, menyerah saja."

"Ka, kau! Menjebakku!" geram bos bandit yang tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu menarik kusanaginya, "Hn, ninja selalu menggunakan otak, tuan. Sayangnya bandit rendahan sepertimu hanya menggunakan kekuatan tanpa banyak berpikir."

"Kh...bocah sialan!" Bos bandit pun roboh ke atas tanah dengan kesadaran yang sudah sangat sedikit.

"Hn, selesai su─"

WUSH!

Lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura meninjunya. Untung Sasuke bisa menghindar dari serangan mendadak itu, dengan gaya refleksnya. Sehingga tinjuan Sakura hanya bergesekan dengan udara.

Sasuke langsung melompat menjauh. Napasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia terkejut bukan main. Sasuke mengira Sakura sudah sadar, tapi nyatanya Sakura masih membabi buta menyerangnya.

"Hosh...hosh... Hey kau! Kenapa Sakura tetap seperti ini!" tanya Sasuke pada bos bandit yang terkapar tak jauh darinya.

Bos bandit mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, senyum licik tergambar di wajahnya, "Fufufufuu.. Jurusku ini menggunakan kebencian orang yang terkena... Sepertinya ada kebencian untuk mu di dalam hatinya, kau harus menyadarkannya sendiri... Hahahahaaa...ukh," bos bandit itu pun kehilangan ke sadarannya secara total. Dan kini yang tersisa hanya Sasuke dan Sakura.

HUUSSHH...

Angin malam yang dingin pun terus-terusan bertiup, seolah menertawakan dua insan manusia yang tengah berada di bawah naungan langit malam di dalam hutan ini.

Sakura menyeringai seram lalu berlari cepat menghampiri Sasuke. Tinjuan, tendangan, hentakan kaki dan berbagai serangan lainnya terus Sakura lakukan. Sedangkan yang diserang hanya bisa menghindar dengan napas yang tersengal. Tenaga Sasuke sudah sangat menipis. Ukh, kalau hanya seperti ini terus, tidak akan ada habisnya. Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunainya, hendak menyerang Sakura.

DEG!

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Ingatannya yang hampir membunuh Sakura terlintas lagi di otaknya. Ah, ini tidak benar...

Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Ya, dia bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah dia harus mengalahkan Sakura sekarang? Tapi kenapa anggota geraknya tidak sanggup untuk melukai tubuh ringkih gadis satu itu? Bahkan otak cemerlang milik keturunan Uchiha itu pun tak menemukan jawabannya.

Sasuke berhenti menghindar.

"Pukul lah sampai kebencianmu padaku hilang."

DUAK!

Kali ini pukulan Sakura mengenai wajah tampan milik Sasuke, sehingga pemuda itu terpental jauh. Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Kaki jenjang Sakura langsung menginjak perut Sasuke, mengakibatkan cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura menyeringai licik lalu mengeluarkan kunai yang sudah dilumurkan racun olehnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA, sekarang giliranku yang akan membunuhmu!" seru Sakura dengan suara berat, parau dan menyeramkan itu. "Tidak kah kau merasa deja vu, heh?"

Sasuke diam mendengarkan, sekekali mulutnya meringis.

"Kau tidak punya mulut, hah! Manusia dingin dan tidak punya hati sepertimu memang sangat pantas untuk dibunuh! HAHAHAHA," seru Sakura sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

"Daaann... Yang akan membunuhmu sekarang adalah aku! Khu...khu...khu... RASAKANLAH BAGAIMANA RASA SAKIT YANG KURASAKAN KETIKA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA PADAKU!"

Setelah berteriak, Sakura menyunggingkan senyum licik layaknya senyuman iblis jahat yang menemukan manusia untuk dihasut. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang mata Sakura yang kini berwarna hitam pekat itu dengan tatapan datar, tapi di balik tatapan itu tersirat berbagai rasa yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Sakura mulai berayun. Berniat menancapkan kunai itu ke dada Sasuke.

DEG! DEG!

'_**Sasuke-kun…'**_

...

'_**Sasuke-kun…'**_

"Ukh!" Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan di sudut hatinya yang meneriakan nama Sasuke.

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"SASUKE-KUN!"_

Ingatan saat ia masih sangat mencintai bahkan menggilai Sasuke terlintas tiba-tiba, layaknya flashback mendadak yang terlalu cepat. Dan hal ini membuat kepalanya nyeri dan terasa berdenyut sakit.

Sakura memegangi pelipisnya yang mengucurkan keringat dingin, perlahan warna hitam di bola matanya memudar dan berubah menjadi hijau lagi.

Apakah pengaruh jurus itu dan kebencian Sakura sudah lenyap?

"Ukh.. apa yang aku lakukan..."

DEG DEG!

'**Bunuh dia! Dia orang jahat! Dia lelaki yang kau cintai, dia pula lelaki yang hampir membunuhmu! Dia selalu mengacuhkanmu! Dia tidak pernah menganggap keberadaanmu! Bunuh dia!**'

"ARRGG!" Sakura langsung meremas rambutnya frustasi. Suara itu berasal dari dalam hatinya sendiri. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Pergolakan di antara hati hitam dan hati putih tak terelakan. Sedangkan Sasuke -yang perutnya masih diinjak Sakura- hanya melihatnya dalam diam, tentu saja dia bingung apa yang terjadi.

**"Ingat bagaimana dia hampir membunuhmu. Bagaimana dia mencekikmu, bagaimana dia mengarahkan serangannya padamu..."**

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Sesak.

Napas Sakura terasa tercekat. Ingatan menyakitkan itu kembali berputar. Kepala si gadis pink itu lagi-lagi berdenyut nyeri.

"AAARRRGGG!" teriak Sakura yang meremas rambutnya. Sakit. Sungguh kepalanya sangat sakit sekarang.

DEG

Seketika bola mata Sakura berubah warna menjadi hitam lagi. "Khu..khu…khu…. maaf menunggu lama, aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang," Sakura menyeringai, tangannya mengangkat kunai lalu mengayunkannya ke arah tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandanginya dengan wajah datar. Onyxnya menatap lekat ke arah bola mata Sakura. Yah, sepertinya dia cukup rela jika harus mati di tangan Sakura sekarang.

SLASH!

Darah berlumuran.

.

.

.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sasuke segera membuka kedua matanya. Dia sangat yakin mendengar suara sesuatu tertusuk kunai. Tapi anehnya Sasuke tidak merasakan tubuhnya tertusuk apapun. Apakah artinya dia sudah mati? Hm, kurasa tidak.

"Kh…." ringisan Sakura yang bercampur dengan hembusan angin menyeruak ke dalam telinga sang pemuda.

Bola mata Sasuke membulat mendapati paha Sakura yang besimbah darah, kunainya tertusuk di sana. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke langsung mengubah posisinya untuk duduk -karena kaki Sakura tak lagi menginjak perutnya-.

"Jangan tanyakan aku, aku juga tidak mengerti." jawab Sakura lalu mencabut kunainya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit.

Onyx Sasuke memandangi bola mata Sakura, ah… warna matanya sudah kembali menjadi hijau. Sepertinya sisi gelap hati Sakura sudah lenyap...

"Shhh..." Sakura meringis pelan.

"Sakura kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Mata emerald miliknya menerawang ke onyx Sasuke. "Maksudmu mengatakan apa…?"

"Ck, kau selalu seperti ini! Makanya kau sampai terpengaruh dengan jurus aneh itu..." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

Sakura terdiam, sepertinya dia mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan Sasuke ini, "...memangnya kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang terdengar pelan.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tak menyahut.

"Aku tidak punya hal untuk dibicarakan denganmu," ucap Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya. Menatap tanah yang menjadi alas duduknya dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau perempuan termunafik yang pernah kukenal."

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya, emeraldnya berkilat, menatap onyx Sasuke geram. "Apa kau bilang? Kau punya hak apa untuk mengataiku seperti itu? Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku semunafik ini, hah!" teriak Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, dan itu malah membuat emosi Sakura semakin tersulut.

"RRG! Kau! Uchiha Sasuke! Penjahat ulung nomor satu di dunia ninja! Yang mengkhianati desa dan lebih memilih jalan kegelapan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan! Kau membiarkan dirimu terperangkap di lingkaran setan yang begitu keji! Kau mencelakai semuanya! Kau melukai teman-teman! Kau menyakiti guru! Dan kau... Kau hampir membunuhku!" suara Sakura meninggi tapi diujung kalimatnya terdengar bergetar. Sasuke hanya memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan ucapan Sakura yang terlontar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Aku sangat membencimu! Dan aku sudah bertekad akan menyerah tentang semua hal yang berkaitan denganmu! Tapi... Saat itu kau datang kembali bersama Naruto, kau datang bak pahlawan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kau mengalahkan madara. Kau pulang ke desa sebagai sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu! Kedatanganmu membuat hatiku bimbang! Kedatanganmu membuat hatiku sakit dan senang di saat yang bersamaan! Kehadiranmu membuat pikiran dan hatiku berkecamuk hebat!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku sudah terlalu frustasi dengan perasaanku! Aku senang aku bahagia kau kembali ke desa, tapi setelah melihatmu. Aku jadi teringat kejadian dimana kau mencekikku! Hendak menghunuskan kunai ke arahku! ...Kau berniat membunuhku, dan itu benar-benar membuat dadaku sesak dan terasa nyeri!"

Sakura menarik napasnya yang terasa mencekat sebelum meluncurkan kata-kata lagi, "membunuhku... Kau ingin membunuhku..."

Raut wajah Sasuke mulai berubah, matanya sedikit menyipit, "Tapi, bukankah yang berniat membunuhku duluan itu adalah kau, Sakura?"

DEG!

Sakura terhenyak.

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, menyukaiku. Kenapa kau hendak melakukan itu?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak tahu harus mengeluarkan kata-kata apa sekarang.

"Bagaimana Haruno? Apakah salah hendak membunuh orang yang akan membunuhmu?"

"Ta, tapi... Kalau saja kau tidak berbuat jahat, tidak mengacaukan segalanya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Kau hanya seorang bocah ego-"

"Kau tidak mengerti." potong Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya, ingatan tentang dendamnya terlintas lagi. "Aku... Begitu benci dan muak pada Konoha. Konoha sudah membuat Uchiha dan juga keluargaku menderita. Itachi... Itachi lah yang paling menderita karena semua itu. Dia rela dipandang jahat dan keji oleh semua orang. Dia rela dihina dan diperolok oleh semua orang. Mereka tidak tau bagaimana menderitanya Itachi. Mereka tidak tau kebenaran tentang Itachi. Mereka hanya memandangnya sebelah mata. AKU BENCI SEMUA ITU! Aku tidak rela kakak yang kusayang dihina gara-gara pengorbanannya! Aku tidak rela mereka tertawa bahagia sedangkan Itachi harus menangis darah!"

Sakura menegak ludahnya sendiri. Dia lumayan terkejut. Faktanya, dia tidak tahu apapun tentang kebenaran Itachi.

"Dan saat aku sangat membenci Desa Konoha, berniat menghancurkan desa itu beserta semua penduduknya, kau datang menemuiku. Kau datang sebagai Kunoichi Konoha...dan bertujuan untuk membunuhku," Sasuke mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi.

"Kau pasti mengerti, Sakura... Kenapa aku melakukannya."

Sakura diam mendengarkan. Matanya menerawang ke depan. Otaknya berputar mencerna kata demi kata yang Sasuke lontarkan. Sakura seolah membeku. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke menceritakan ini padanya. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, Sakura..."

Set.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke tetap datar. Onyxnya menatap emerald di depannya ini dalam-dalam "Gomen..." lirihnya pelan.

Hussss...

Deru angin malam kembali berhembus. Menggoyangkan dedaunan dan membuat suara yang sedikit berisik. sepasang emerald milik Sakura terlihat melebar. Apakah tadi dia salah dengar? Apakah telinganya sudah rusak?

Hey? Benarkan sang Uchiha yang terhormat itu sedang meminta maaf?

Mata Sakura terasa panas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari kelopak matanya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar. Matanya sudah sangat berembun.

Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan Sakura?

Tes...

Sakura merasakan titik-titik air keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis. Air mata yang sudah lama tak keluar itu, kini mengalir tanpa henti. Entah apa yang ia tangisi.

Tapi anehnya, berbagai rasa penat, jengah dan sesak di hatinya lenyap seiring dengan mengalirnya air suci dari kelopak matanya. satu kata yang mampu menenangkan hatinya. Satu kata yang bisa mengobati rasa sakit di dadanya.

Hanya kata "MAAF" ?

Sasuke hanya diam. Onyxnya meneliti ekspresi wajah Sakura yang sedang menangis tanpa suara di depannya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sakura mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tak keluar lagi, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya kuat-kuat.

Ah, ternyata tidak semuanya dalam diri Sakura yang berubah dan berkembang. Buktinya gadis satu ini masih cengeng.

Sasuke menghela napas sebentar lalu berdiri, tangannya masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita pulang," Sasuke menaik tangan Sakura, membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Ukh!" ringis Sakura, kakinya tidak bisa digerakan dan berdenyut sakit. Mungkin racun yang ada di kunai yang ia tusukan itu sudah bereaksi. Ah seandainya saja cakranya tidak tersumbat, pasti ninjutsu medisnya sudah beraksi.

"Kakiku tidak bisa digerakan, bagaimana i-"

GYUT

Sakura terdiam dan terkejut, dia merasakan kakinya melayang di Udara. "Wa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun!" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya (bukan bridalstlye). Membuat wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

"Menggendongmu, kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha. Tidak jauh lagi kita sampai."

Sakura tersenyum. Perasaannya senang bukan main. Dadanya yang tadinya selalu berdenyut sakit dan nyeri ketika berada di dekat Sasuke, kini berdebar tidak henti-hentinya.

Emerald Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama, hidungnya mengendus aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, tubuhnya menikmati hangatnya punggung Sasuke. Ah ini menyenangkan baginya... Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Sasukenya yang dulu. Sasuke yang begitu ia cintai.

"Tetaplah seperti ini terus, Sasuke-kun."

o.O.o

.

.

"SAKURAA-CHAAAN! TEMEEEE! AKU DATANG MEMBESUK!" Teriakan cempreng si bocah Kyuubi ini membuat suasana hening dan tenang di ruangan yang ia masuki lenyap seketika. Dan membuat dua insan manusia yang tengah terlelap di ruangan itu terperanjat bangun.

"NARUTO! Jangan berteriak! Ini rumah sakit tahu!" sahut Sakura yang juga berteriak karena kesal.

"Ehehehehe, gomen-gomeenn~" Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan kedua makhluk di depannya ini dengan wajah malas. Ah, lebih baik tidur daripada menonton Sakura dan Naruto adu mulut, dengan santai Sasuke menarik selimutnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya lagi.

SET!

Naruto langsung meraih selimut Sasuke lalu melemparnya asal. "YO TEME! SEMANGAT DONG! TIDUR MULU!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, lalu mengubah posisinya untuk duduk. "Hn, berhenti menggangguku, dobe... Aku dan Sakura perlu istirahat. Kau tak lihat tubuh kami yang penuh luka ini, heh?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Wah tumben kau bicara banyak, ya? Peduli dengan Sakura-chan lagiii..." ucap Naruto dengan santainya sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuang muka lalu merebahkan dirinya lagi.

Wajah Sakura terlihat merona mendengar ucapan Naruto. Senyum pun terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang cengar-cengir di atas kasur rawat miliknya -yang bersebelahan dengan kasur rawat Sasuke, mereka memang di rawat dalam satu ruangan-

"Hmm... Kalau dipikir-pikir kalian ini payah, ya? Masa gara-gara misi tingkat D saja sampai dirawat di rumah Sakit." utas Naruto dengan polosnya. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Naruto -tentu saja dengan deathglare-

"Lihat tubuhmu itu Sasuke, babak belur begitu... Seperti habis dipukuli kingkong raksasa saja," Sasuke terdiam, matanya melirik Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh dari tubuhnya. Ah dasar Naruto, yang memukul Sasuke habis-habisan 'kan Sakura. Jadi secara tidak langsung Kingkong raksasa yang Naruto maksud adalah Sakura.

"Dan kau Sakura-chan, masa ninja medis harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena terkena racun?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, sebagai isyarat yang menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Naruto yang tidak merasa bersalah dan tidak merasakan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, dengan enteng melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sakura. Sementara Sasuke hanya menahan napasnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kau perlu sesu-"

"SHANNAAROOOOOO!"

BUAK!

Naruto terpental jauh, tubuhnya menabrak pintu. Posisi Naruto sangat tidak elit, kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah. Wajahnya memar akibat pukulan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat hanya terkikik geli di dalam hati. Rasakaann! Kemarin malam Sasuke pun mendapat bogeman yang sama.

"A, aduuh... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..." gerutu Naruto sambil membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk.

"SAKURA-CHAN! KAU KENAP-"

DUAK!

Lagi-lagi Naruto bernasib sial. Tiba-tiba pintu yang ada di belakang tubuhnya dibuka dengan kencang, dan otomatis mengenai kepalanya.

"SAKURAAAA~ Eh loh Naruto kau kenapa tiduran di lantai?" tanya Ino yang melihat Naruto sedang terjengkang di depan pintu.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya lalu membalikan tubuhnya memperhatikan orang yang sudah mencelakainya tadi. Ternyata Ino tidak datang sendirian. Dia datang bersama Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Hinata, Shino dan Kiba.

Ck. seperti acara reunian saja.

"Ramai sekali..." gumam Naruto.

"Na, Naruto-kun... Wajahmu memar..." gumam Hinata dengan wajah yang khawatir, dia pun terus memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Biarkan saja dia Hinata! Kita ke sini 'kan menjenguk Sakura dan Sasuke!" seru Ino lalu menyelonong masuk setelah sekian detik berdiri di depan pintu. Dan yang lainnya pun ikut melenggang masuk tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Ceh. Sialan." gerutu Naruto lalu berdiri menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang berjejer rapi di depan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Wah, waahh... Sampai dirawat di rumah sakit begini... Misinya susah ya?" tanya Kiba yang sebelumnya memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sakura tertawa renyah namun canggung, "Yah tidak juga, sih..."

"Memangnya tingkat apa sih? A ya? Atau jangan-jangan S?" tanya Ino.

"D." jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

Semua mata yang ada di sana terlihat melotot -kecuali Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura-. Hey benarkah mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Sakura babak belur sampai-sampai masuk rumah sakit gara-gara menjalankan misi tingkat D? Yang benar saja!

"HAH? Bohong ah! Memangnya apa yang terjadi!" seru Ino yang kelewat heboh. Pasalnya Sasuke dan Sakura adalah ninja hebat, tidak mungkin gara-gara misi tingkat D saja langsung babak belur begitu, pasti ada yang salah. Pikir Ino dan mungkin juga yang lain.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam. Ah.. cukup mereka berdua saja yang tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu, saat menjalankan misi.

"Ah, ceritanya panjang. Aku malas menceritakannyaa..." elak Sakura. Dan langsung saja Ino dan Tenten merayu Sakura untuk bercerita. Berbeda dengan Hinata, dia melangkah mendekati Naruto lalu memberikan saputangannya.

"Pa, pakai itu untuk menutupi lukamu, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata dengan wajah semerah tomat lalu melangkah menjauh.

Greb.

Tangan Naruto menahan tangan Hinata.

"Osh! Sangkyu!" seru Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran manisnya pada Hinata. membuat sang gadis hampir pingsan melihatnya.

"Oy, Oy! Jangan bermesraan di depan kami dong." ucap Chouji dengan santainya. Naruto yang sadar sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata langsung melepasnya. Wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah. Ternyata yang lain pun sedang melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Huh, Hinata takkan kuberikan padamu, Naruto." ketus Neji.

"OSH! Aku tidak akan kalah pada Naruto-kun!" seru Lee lalu berlari menghampiri Sakura -yang duduk di atas ranjang-. "SAKURA-SAN! Terima lah bunga pemberianku! Bunga ini tanda cintaku!" seru Lee yang terlalu bersemangat. Di tangannya ada sebucket bunga mawar yang terlihat segar.

"Wah... Terimakasih Lee-san!" Sakura menyambut bucket bunga yang disodorkan Lee lalu mengendusnya. "Hmm, wangi..."

Wajah Lee tiba-tiba merona. Sementara yang lain -kecuali Sasuke dan Shino- tertawa melihat kelakuan Lee yang mudah Ge'er.

"Hey, Lee! Bunga itu masih ngutang lo! Bayar ya nanti!" ucap Ino dengan cueknya tanpa peduli situasi dan kondisi.

"Aaa Ino-san! Jangan bilang di sini! Nanti Sakura-san tidak menerima cintaku!"

Dan lagi-lagi ninja muda yang ada di sana tertawa mendengar ucapan Lee. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap diam. Wajahnya terlihat berubah. Perutnya terasa panas. Rahangnya terasa mengeras. Ada apa dengannya? Apa mungkin dia...

Cemburu?

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya para ninja muda yang menjenguk Sasuke dan Sakura pulang. Sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Sasuke sedang merebahkan diri, sementara Sakura sedang duduk di sisi ranjang rawat miliknya.

"Ah akhirnya tenang, ya?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke sambil menutup matanya.

"Tapi dengan adanya mereka, suasana jadi menyenangkan juga..."

"Hn."

Sakura terdiam. Bola matanya memperhatikan Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sedih melihat sesosok pemuda di hadapannya ini. Beban yang dipikul pemuda ini begitu berat. Apalagi dia harus dihukum karena menghianati Konoha, 'kan?

Eh?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang hukuman... Sakura sama sekali belum tau apa hukuman yang diberikan Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"Ehm.. Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura hati-hati, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam untuk menanggapinya.

"... sebenarnya... Hukuman buatmu itu apa...?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Perasaan gugup menjalar di hatinya. Dia takut, kalau-kalau telinganya mendengar Sasuke akan dihukum mati atau semacamnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya..." jawab Sakura, mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menolehkan kepala, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. "Hukumanku cukup mudah, hanya membantu membangun kota Konoha menjadi sedia kala lagi dan jika keadaan ku pulih sempurna aku harus menjalani misi tingkat S berturut-turut selama dua tahun."

Sakura tertegun. Apa benar itu hukuman untuk Sasuke? Kenapa terlalu mudah? Kenapa tidak dihukum mati saja? Kenapa tidak dihukum pancung saja?

"...Kenapa hukumannya mudah sekali?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, memangnya kau ingin aku dihukum mati?"

"Ah tentu saja tidak! Hanya sedikit heran... Tapi syukurlah..." Sakura tersenyum senang.

Kenapa hukuman untuk Sasuke terlalu mudah? Tentu saja jawabannya gara-gara Naruto yang selalu berteriak histeris saat Tsunade memberikan hukuman berat pada Sasuke. Ck, tidak terbayangkan bagaimana respon Naruto jika Tsunade memberikan hukuman mati.

Dan Tsunade pun tidak bisa berkutik. Pasalnya Naruto mengancam akan ikut mati kalau Sasuke dihukum mati. Ckckck... Dasar sahabat sejati.

.

.

Senyuman di wajah Sakura tidak kunjung pudar. Rasa senang dan bahagia terus-menerus ia rasakan. Mungkin inilah hadiah dari Kami-sama karena dia berhasil melalui cobaan yang Ia diberikan.

Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya, memperhatikan bunga pemberian Lee. Tanganya meraih bunga itu lalu mengendusnya. Hm.. aromanya tetap wangi. Bunga dari Toko Yamanaka memang top.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung memasang wajah dengan ekspresi aneh, "Kau juga menyukainya?"

"Eh?" Sakura menjauhkan bunga itu dari hidungnya lalu meletakannya di atas meja lagi. "Maksudmu bunga? Tentu saja aku suka."

"Hn. Maksudku Lee. Kau suka dengannya?"

Sakura terdiam. Emeraldnya meneliti ke dalam onyx Sasuke, mencari tau ada apa dengan Sasuke. "Tidak Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" gerutu Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Hehehe, aku senang... Sepertinya kau cemburu ya?" mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa." ketus Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, sementara Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah..."

"Eh, Sakura." panggil Sasuke dengan suara baritonenya. "Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kulakukan... Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan denganmu,"

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Aku..."

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian...

"Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..?"

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

"Sasuke-kun cepat bangun! Hari ini kau ada misi penting lagi 'kan!" teriak Sakura pada sang suami yang terlihat masih menutup mata di balik selimut.

Tunggu dulu... Suami?

Yup. Mereka sudah menikah dari enam bulan yang lalu. Sekarang Sasuke menjadi ketua Anbu dan Sakura sekarang sudah berhenti menjadi Kunoichi. Dia ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga sejati. Sekarang dia sedang mengandung anak mereka.

Pelipis Sakura terlihat berkedut, ya tuhan. Sejak kapan sang suami menjadi pemalas begini? Bukankah ini fik cannon? Walaupun masih semi.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang suami.

"Wakh!" Sakura terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya, tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya terjatuh di pelukan Sasuke. Sakura mencoba berontak sementara Sasuke semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Menyesapi wangi bunga sakura yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar," gumam Sasuke, "Aku rindu padamu, si Hokage baka dobe itu terus-terusan memberikanku misi yang sulit beberapa hari ini."

Sakura terkekeh. Yah! Sahabat mereka a.k.a Naruto sudah dilantik menjadi Hokage dari satu tahun yang lalu. Dia berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi Hokage dan diakui oleh orang banyak.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Biarkan saja si Naruto Baka itu mengomel sendirian!" Sakura pun membalas pelukan sang suami.

.

.

"HAAAATTCCIIIH!" Naruto yang sedang berkutat dengan berbagai dokumen di depannya bersin mendadak. "Ah sialan, kenapa aku bersin! Dan mana si Teme sial itu!" seru Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. blue sappire miliknya menggerling, melirik jam yang terpasang rapi di sudut ruangannya. "Sudah jam delapan pagi! Kemana si Teme itu! Mungkin dia sedang enak-enakan dengan Sakura-chan! HUH! PADAHAL KAN AKU YANG MENYATUKAN MEREKA! KENAPA TIDAK ADA RASA TERIMAKASIH SAMA SEKALI SIIIH!" teriak Naruto yang begitu kesal.

"AWAS KAU TEME! KUBERIKAN KAU MISI TINGKAT S BERTURUT-TURUT SELAMA LIMA TAHUUUN!"

.

.

"Hey Sasuke-kun... sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang yang sedang ngomel deh, hehehe" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih memeluknya.

"Hn, cuma angin..." gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

**Flashback.**

_"Eh, Sakura." panggil Sasuke dengan suara baritonenya. "Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kulakukan... Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan denganmu,"_

_"Eh? Apa itu?"_

_"Aku..."_

_"Aku apanya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang benar-benar penasaran._

"_—bantu aku membangun klan Uchiha... jadilah nyonya Uchiha."  
><em>

**OWARI.**

* * *

><p>Balesan Review gak login :<p>

**i am** : Duh duh duh maaf.. ini lanjutannyaa! semoga suka :D

**Kikyo Fujikazu** : Ini apdetannyaa hihi, sory telat -_-

**widyan**: Wauu maafkan daku :( ini apdetannya RnR lagi doongg hihi

**KyuHyUnUsUKe uChiHarUNo foRevER**: Ya ampun nama kamu keren! maaf ya kalau ceritanya kepanjangan dan abal.. ini apdetannyaa

**fani hatachi**: Ehehehe endingnya gak sedih kok, saya masih sayang ama SasuSakuu sih #ditampar.

**THANKS TO THEM** : **Miyu-Mai Nanahara-Komiko, Just Ana, Orari hinara, Haruno Ayako, Chezahana-chan, Riku Aida, 4ntk4-ch4n, Blue White girl **dan yang di atas itu** *nunjuk reviewers gak login* **dan Kalian yang baca walaupun gak review :3

MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATANNYA!

review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee :)


End file.
